warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Squirrelflight
Eu's Random Thought I was laying in bed thinking (ok, that was irrelevent, but) you know how Leafpool was named after Leafstar and possibly Spottedleaf? Well, could Squirrelflight have been named after Birdflight? I mean, Leafpool was named after a FQ character, so what's to say Squirrelflight wasn't? Meh, just thought I'd point this out. [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eulalia459678']](Salaman ) 16:57, 16 December 2007 (UTC) Squirrelflight was named because of her bushy tail. It says that in the Epilogue of Firestar's Quest --Aurorablaze 20:29, November 3, 2009 (UTC) I think EU means that Bird''flight'' and Squirrel''flight'' have a name in common. Birdflight and Cloudstar were mates with kits, and when SkyClan was forced out of the forest, she stayed behind with her kits in ThunderClan. Since Squirrels dont fly... and Firestar saw this in a dream, he could have been sympathetic to Birdflight in the end when naming Squirrelpaw, Squirrelflight. ---User:ilikeyarn 16:24, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Well acually, Squirrels don't really fly, but you know when they're climbing trees? They'll from one branch to another. It really does look like they're flying. And also, there is a type of Squirrel that don't fly, but when they leap they really do glide for a minute or two in the air. That could have been where they got the flight ''part of her name. [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!]] 06:10, January 16, 2010 (UTC) OMG i love squirrelflight she is my fav. plus leafpool!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This kind of discussion should be taken to the fourms.--MoonflightCome The Dark Side. We Have Catnip 19:46, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Squirrelflight's Foot Who added the white front paw part? I don't remember reading anything about that. Please tell me if I'm wrong! --Amberleaf 00:24, 8 May 2008 (UTC) :Some anonip. I honestly don't remember it either. [[User:Eulalia459678|'''Eu]](Talk! ) 13:04, 8 May 2008 (UTC) It was mentioned in Midnight that Squirrelflight had a white front paw.---Nbbgirl61596 02:07, 21 May 2008 (UTC)Nbbgirl61596 02:05, 21 May 2008 (UTC) I just noticed that.Forvever I thought she was a cat looking like Firestar,then today I find out she has a white paw!I'm gonna see if it notes anywhere that she has a white paw. REFFRENCES AND CITATIONS FTW --JayfeatherSheikah 01:32, 9 September 2008 (UTC) It says on page 87 of Midnight, "Squirrelflight scraped the earth with her one white paw." --Rabbitdash 15:57, December 5, 2009 -.- Squirrel''flight''? In Midnight? ♪ Ba ♫ 01:16, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Rabbitdash just made a typo. He's got it word for word otherwise [[User:Nightfall101|'Goldfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Meet me at the end of the rainbow!']] 01:35, February 21, 2010 (UTC) SquirrelFlight's Fur Grew White As Some Cats Grow New Color Fur As They Grow. Her Paw Is Result Of Being 2nd Cousins with Scourge, A BloodClan Leader Who Died In "The Darkest Hour." Firestar Had The Same Father As Scourge And Tigerclaw. Scourge Had A Different Mother And 2 Other Siblings. Firestar Was Born In A Clan, But Had No Memories Of The Time. That's Why In "Into The Wild" Bluestar Quoted He Had Natural Hunting Abilities And Sharp Eyes, Result Of Being Born To The Leader Of ThunderClan. SquirrelFlight's White Paw Is Mentioned Once. Her Sister, Leafpool Originally Had All White Paws Even At Birth. ~☆'Sky'star☼ Skystar, Pinestar is not Firestar or Scourge's father. And Firestar was born a kitttypet not in a Clan! Scoure is Squirrelflight's half-uncle, not second cousin. Even if he were, you can't genetic traits from cousins, only from parents, grandparents, great-grandparents, ect. --Dragonfrost 18:19, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Maybe Squirrelflight got her white foot from scourge. (after all, firestar was related to him, and firestar was squirrelflights father). She got the ginger from firestar, and the one white paw from scourge. --totallytawnypelt99 ANOTHER STUPID CONFLICT WITH DISCRIPTION THIS IS THE THIRD TIME! OK and my friend and I are still checking... Well, another conflict. SQUIRRELFLIGHT IS A TABBY IN THE ILLUSTRATION IN CATS OF THE CLANS!! In the discription of her in the beginning of Outcast she is fully orange, not a tabby. I HAVE WASTED ENOUGH TIME LOOKING UP WIKI PAGES, I AM NOW JUST GOING TO LIST THE REST OF THE CATS WE HAVE FOUND IN THE CATS OF THE CLANS THAT CONFLICT. ALL OF THE THINGS WITH ** AROUND THEM IS WHAT IS WRONG WITH THE ILLUSTRATION IN CATS OF THE CLANS THAT DOES NOT GO WITH THE DESCRIPTION IN THE BEGINNING OF THE BOOKS. HERE THEY ARE: Ashfur *he has no stripes in real life! just dark flecks* Onestar *he is not supposed 2 b orange. HE IS BROWN!* Hollypaw *she sometimes appears to have blue eyes Dx* Heatherpaw *she no have purple eyes. she have blue in real life. she appears to be orange. there is supposed to be no white on her* Leopardstar *she appears to be orange, she also has stripes on her face. SHE IS SUPPOSED TO BE -GOLD WITH SPOTS!* Stormfur *he no have red eyes. HE HAS AMBER IN REAL LIFE* Mothwing *SHE DOESN'T HAVE DAPPLES ON HER, SHE IS SUPPOSED TO! SHE HAS STRIPES INSTEAD!!!* Princess *she is orange in the stupid book. ORANGE!!!! she is supposed to be brown with white paws and chest...* Greystripe *HE HAS FRICKIN GREEN EYES IN THE PICTURE! He is supposed 2 have yellow!* Boulder *Appears to be bluish as well as he doesn't have stripes in real life* Littlecloud *can be mistaken as orange* Crowfeather *he has amber eyes in the picture Dx* Teller Of Pointed Stones *other conflicting sources. online and in the beginning of books it is stated that he is a tabby, but there is information that shows that he is grey. very confusing...* Silverstream *Is way too blue* Ones that have been listed on their pages -- Scourge *HE IS BROWN! AND NOW I AM CONFUSING MYSELF CAUSE I THOUGHT THAT HE WAS THE BOTTOM CAT AND APPARENTLY THAT IS BONE Dx* Millie *look at her talk page* OK THAT IS THE END OF THE LIST. I AM GOING TO CONTACT ONE OF THE AUTHORS. ANYONE HAVE THE FASTEST WAY TO DO IT? --Nightwing8 03:40, 25 June 2008 (UTC) :*slowly steps away* Well, probably the fastest way would be to go to Kate's newly revamped site, and use the new contact form. Then, if that fails, try the Ask Erin section on the official site. Good luck :) [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']]([[User talk:Eulalia459678|'Talk!']]– ) 12:43, 25 June 2008 (UTC) Ok, Scourge is NOT brown, look closwly in good light, he's black and his face is cover in blood. This got me for a while too. ~ Sparklemoon 13:56, 25 June 2008 (UTC) He still likes brown to me o.o what IS the revamped site Dx --Nightwing8 16:27, 25 June 2008 (UTC) nvm found the site... --Nightwing8 16:42, 25 June 2008 (UTC) Okay, calm down. Wayne probably made mistakes. He doesn't know exactly what the cats look like. I doubt he even reads to books! --Cheetahflight 00:26, January 8, 2010 (UTC) People make mistakes Nightwing! My StarClan! ♥AppleDapple♥ 00:13, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Nightwing, it's ok. If the mistakes are that bad PCA will change them. Relax. Please. Before you kill us all.--Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 02:00, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Calm down, Artimas is right. No swearing please. And, it's not our fault is it? And, this isn;t disscussing the article so you might as well take it somewhere else. [[User:Icestorm123|'Ice' ]]Happy Valentines! 02:05, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Watch the caps Nightwing. Snickers★I like to poke things with a stick 23:35, April 16, 2010 (UTC) There's no such thing as a ginger cat. All non-tabby ginger cats still have ghost markings. --Gοlδεnpαω Appare! 00:29, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Please take this debate to the fourms.--MoonflightCome The Dark Side. We Have Catnip 19:53, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Also, all ginger cats are technically ginger tabbies. Raven Randomness! 20:01, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Calm down. Ashfur has dark flecks, he isn't a tabby. Are you talking about the Thunderclan one? If you have a problem with the characts done, contact PCA. Frostheart♥ 04:35, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Mothwing Mothwing does have a dappled pelt they mention it in I think one of the last new prophecies--Dawnfire Sunrise Cliff 12:58, 1 January 2009 (UTC) No she doesn't. and why is Mothwing's talk on Squirrel's page...? User:MosspathOfSkyClan Nightwing was upset about the cats not looking right and mothwing was mentioned.--Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 02:01, February 15, 2010 (UTC) I agree wit Mosspath and half Artimas Hunter. I know Mothwing was mentioned, but was it neccesary to put this section here???? Willowpool 04:27, March 17, 2010 (UTC) No, it was not. Please take this someplace else. Møųşëţąłőŉ!! 20:18, April 2, 2010 (UTC) kits Is lionblaze hollyleaf and jayfeathers mother and father squrrilflight and brackenclaw Yes Squirrelflight does have one white paw it is mentioned in the new prophercy series. And no their parents are Leafpool and Crowfeather. no i can prove she does not have one white paw! if u dont belive me then get out u r fricken cats of the clans book and look up squirrelflight and u will find that she has NO do u hear me? NO white paw! OMG calm down people! Yall are starting to scare me, please calm down. Squirrelflight does ahave a white paw, revealed in Midnight. Ginger cats are tabbys!! Okay? No need to use words like frickin and yell and scream over a few typos in the book. [[User:Hawkfire98|'Hawkfire']]''My Den'' 19:47, 27 July 2009 (UTC) THANK U HAWKFIRE!!!!!!! *sigh with relief* maybe now ppl will stop shouting and using bad word. -[[User:Sunnyfrost|'Sunny']][[User talk:Sunnyfrost|'frost']] Also, it seems that Brambleclaw dumped her in Sunrise. Shouldn't we list Brambleclaw as her former mate in the article now? Tangletalon 04:45, October 21, 2009 (UTC) We have no proof that she and Brambleclaw are not mates anymore. So it shouldn't be anywhere in the article.--Dragonfrost 17:39, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Hi, i know this isn`t the right spot for me to say this but Squirellflight dosen`t have a family tree. Please bring that to thought. -- 13:50, November 1, 2009 (UTC)Unknown Person-- 13:50, November 1, 2009 (UTC) umm, in The Sight doesn't it say that Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw are the three kit's parents? Their definetely not Leafpool's kits. Right? --Rainnose 07:41, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Sorry for the Spoiler for whoever hasn't read the last PO3 books but they are Leafpool and Crowfeather's kits [[User:Sandstar12|'Sandy']][[User Talk:Sandstar12|''' wishes you a great Christmas!]] 21:28, December 20, 2009 (UTC) yea just read Long Shadows today. library took long enough :) thanks anyway --Rainnose 15:36, December 21, 2009 (UTC)Rainnose Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw are no longer mates. In TFA, I think it was Lionblaze, mentioned that Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw hardly or don't even talk to each other anymore, and they try to avoid each other the best they can. Color of Pelt In Midnight, Cinderpelt says "No, I think it more likely means Squirrelpaw. She has a flame-colored pelt like you after all". Doesn't this mean that she is not ginger, but flame-colored like her father??? No. Ginger is a paleish orange, and flame-colored is a darker orange. She is a dark ginger she-cat, which is the same as flame-colored. Understand now? [[User:Hawkfire98|HAWKFIRE98]] 20:20, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Gah, her pixel needs shading.--Mousetalon 22:01, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, someone should fix that. I would, but I don't have an acount, not to mention I'm not a part of the Character Art project. Her pixel has shading; I can see it from here without even enlarging it. [[User:Sandstar12|'''Sandy]][[User Talk:Sandstar12|''' wishes you a great Christmas!]] 21:27, December 20, 2009 (UTC) It never says she's red! Why is she ''red? ''Shouldn't she be like familiar pelt to Firestar?? Sorry but I'm confused here... Willowpool 04:32, March 17, 2010 (UTC) I agree. She does look '''very red--'Nightshine'Ü 05:15, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Red=Dark Ginger ppl. And she is familier to Firestar because Firestar has a ginger pelt, and Squirrelflight has one too, only her pelt is darker.-''Sunnyfrost'' No it doesn't just check Russetfur's color, that's how I always imagined Squirrelfight, except with a white paw, and a more fluffy tail... And don't forget that torn ear!!! ~''Tigershadow'' (I don't have an account but I want that name when I join. ^w^) Russetfur's images are newer that Squirrelflight's are. Squirrelflight's image was tweaked during the official PCA Tweek week and we agree her pelt should look just a tad or maybe more than Firestar's. Her description gets changed just like Firestar's too from being ginger, dark ginger, and flame-colored. If you all still have a problem with this image just wait for another tweak week because that means we'll have to change her and Firestar too.--Shimmerpool★Follow the stars...☆ 00:50, June 3, 2010 (UTC) !!!! OMG who erased the family tree I made?? It took forever to make!!!! WHY did they erase it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It might not have been correct. Tangletalon 04:45, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Did you put down that her kits are the POT? User:MosspathOfSkyClan Apprentice When was it revealed that Rosepetal was her apprentice? I read the sneak peek but didn't see anything about it... ♫ insaneular ♫[[User Talk:insaneular|''Down at Fraggle Rock!]] 13:26, November 1, 2009 (UTC) It was, yes. or was it....... No, it was Rosepetal. Yeah, Rosepetal was her apprentice, it mentions in The Fourth Apprentice Dappleclaw 18:09, January 23, 2010 (UTC)Dappleclaw I don't have anything to add.-[[User:Sunnyfrost|'Sunny']][[User talk:Sunnyfrost|'frost']] In The Fourth Apprentice I found out something about her in a blurb for The Fourth Apprentice. Should I include it, or wait for the book to come out? -sonicx3- 14:52, November 23, 2009 (UTC) YES! YES YES YES YES! -Nightpaw Squirrelflights kit pixel looks a lot different to her aprentice and warrior pixel. Should this pixel be changed. ClarrissaMy Talk Page 13:50, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Torn Ear An unregistered user added that Squirrelflight had a torn ear, and gave a cite. I looked at it, and, in page 13 of Sunset, as the cite says, "Her dark ginger fur was matted with blood and the tip of one ear was torn." Does that mean she has a torn ear? Should it be included? Batwing ♥ 00:22, February 11, 2010 (UTC) I'm pretty sure torn ears don't heal so I think we should keep it. Like Goldenflower, Tigerclaw/star, and Whitestorm all got torn ears when they were younger and they all had torn ears to the end of theur days.--Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 02:05, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Oh that was me when I forgot to log on. Sorry Raffyjack123 22:04, June 17, 2010 (UTC) I think it shud have a "Injured Warrior" Version, and have it as current. Zorth, txt tlk master 22:52, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Mate Are Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw going to be mates again 22:51, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Probably not. But some people are thinking that Brambleclaw dies and forgives Squirrelflight when he does. Willowpool 04:35, March 17, 2010 (UTC) I would die if Brambleclaw dies!!--'NightshineÜ 05:16, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Me 2!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-[[User:Sunnyfrost|'''Sunny]][[User talk:Sunnyfrost|'frost']] Lolz :P [[User:Willowpool16|'Willow']][[User talk:Willowpool16|'''-pool']] 01:34, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Yes they will! Remember the vision of the starry pawprints! Helixtalk 19:59, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Please take this to the fourms as it won't help to improve the article.--MoonflightCome The Dark Side. We Have Catnip 19:52, April 18, 2010 (UTC) lol, Moonflight!!! u sound like a mod! rofl! [[User:Sunnyfrost|'Sunny']][[User talk:Sunnyfrost|'frost']] Don't make fun of her, she is right. --Mousetalon!!Here comes SUMMER! 23:49, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Queen? Shouldn't her template have her as a queen? She was listed a queen in the allegiances of The Sight--'NightshineÜ 05:38, March 24, 2010 (UTC) I don't know but she was a quen for like, few weeks or something and then she does warrior duties... It was almost as if she wasn't a queen at all!! [[User:Willowpool16|'''Willow]][[User talk:Willowpool16|'''-pool']] 01:36, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Technically, she was never even a queen. Technically. Møųşëţąłőŉ!! 20:19, April 2, 2010 (UTC) But, she was said to be a queen in the allegiances--Nightshine'{' 04:15, April 17, 2010 (UTC) It only said that beccause she was nursing kits, they never knew that they weren't her kits, so everybody in the clan thought they were hers. As Mousetalon said she was never technically a queen. 00:04, April 22, 2010 (UTC)Willowleaf Well, Nightstar was never technically a leader, but we have him listed as one and he has a Leader pixel. --Gοlδεnpαω Appare! 00:13, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Nightstar ''acted as leader, while Squirrelflight didn't really act as a queen. Therefore, I don't think that she should have a queen pixel. Cool Blue Reason: Wrapped Around Your Throat 00:56, April 24, 2010 (UTC) We've established this many times. A "queen" in the warriors series seems to only relate to a pregnant she-cat, or a she-cat with milk, who's nursing kits. Squirrelflight was never pregnant, ever. And Ferncloud and Daisy nursed them, not Squirrelflight. She hardly even slept in the nursery, usually she slept in the warriors den. Therefore, she was never technically a queen. [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|Follow the brightest star in the sky!']] 01:01, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Millie Millie was mentioned in Omen of the Stars The Fourth Apprentice, but she isn't in the alligences! Did anyone else notice this besides me? -[[User:Sunnyfrost|'Sunny']][[User talk:Sunnyfrost|'frost']] This should be moved to a page for Millie not Squirrelflight. By the way It was a typo. Snickers20 20:44, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Ok, sorry.... :( But i don't know how to get rid of it. Or is it permanent? [[User:Sunnyfrost|'Sunny']][[User talk:Sunnyfrost|'frost']] No just weell press Backspace =( =| =) Snickers★I like to poke things with a stick 23:39, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Kit pixel The kit pixel looks nothing like her other ones,shall we change it? Clarris 09:06, April 21, 2010 (UTC) :I'd rather change the other 2 to match with the kit pixel. A cat cannot be that blood-red like the apprentice / warrior images show. Helixtalk 09:12, April 21, 2010 (UTC) yeah its quite unnatural. should we change the kits pic or the apprentice and warrior pic? Clarris 09:22, April 21, 2010 (UTC) This isn't the place to talk about charart concerns. PCA takes care of this kind of stuff and will adress it next tweak week.Sakura KissMaybe you're my love 10:47, April 21, 2010 (UTC) :I disagree. We are talking about how the character in this article should be represented, and this is the place to do that. After we decide on that, we will pass the matter to PCA and their tweak week or whatever. Helixtalk 14:14, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Insane has said before that the talk pages are for making the article better and not to talk about the images. This is kinda like bring art concerns about art to PC.Sakura KissMaybe you're my love 19:29, April 21, 2010 (UTC) This is the spot to talk about character pics!!! Its surposed to be a place to have a discussion about the artical!!! We have to take up the matter here! I agree with Clarissa and Helix 00:08, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Willowleaf While charart makes the article more fun it has nothing to do with the article itself. If the chararts were removed from the articles would that make them any less informative? Sakura KissMaybe you're my love 00:22, April 22, 2010 (UTC) "A picture is worth a thousand words", don't forget. I fail to see how Squirrelflight's picture has nothing to do with Squirrelflight's article. Returning to the subject, I still hold my opinion of changing the warrior and apprentice pic to a lighter color. Once we agree on it, we can forward the matter to PCA. ;) Helixtalk 17:42, April 23, 2010 (UTC) I agree with Helix. We should change the apprentice and warrior pics. After all-no cat is blood red,are they? When other users have posted their opinion,we can take the matter to PCA so that users can reserve the apprentice/warrior pics and work on them,without making them blood red. Clarris 17:48, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Um, guys? It could also be your computer screens. On my computer, she does look red. But on my laptop, she's a perfect ginger color. Maybe during the next tweak week, I could desaturate it some. But Ash is right in saying that art matters should be discussed in project character art. [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 19:21, April 23, 2010 (UTC) On my computer she does look kind of blood red,on my friends one she does too. Maybe the person who made her made her on another computer and on there she looked ginger. Clarris 07:35, April 24, 2010 (UTC) i think that all ''the charart things for Squirrelflight should be changed. they look nothing like ginger, they look like shes scarlet. and (again) i know there is no white paw. get over it. and sorry, i had to add that. sorry insaneular! [[User:Sunnyfrost|'Sunny']][[User talk:Sunnyfrost|'frost']] Guys, this is enough. The charart has already been approved so it's not going to be changed until tweak week, if at all. As Nightfall mentioned, it could just be your monitors, it looks bright ginger to me. And, as Ashshadow said, there is no need to argue about what color the charart is on the talk page which is about improving the article itself. If a tweak week comes, you can bring this up, but a back and forth here is not necessary. [[User:Insaneular|'insaneular']]' The original Hazelnut spread' 14:29, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Mate Shouldn't Brambleclaw be listed as her former mate? ' am Greenglow' 23:00, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, Brambleclaw should, because in Sunrise, cats noticed that Brambleclaw was not talking to Squirrelflight much, only about like warrior duties. Brambleclaw was really hurt by the fact that Squirrelflight never told him about the secret that Jayfeather, Lionblaze and Hollyleaf weren't his kits (and for the fact they weren't his). I wouldn't blame him for breaking up with her!Riverpelt 20:46, May 5, 2010 (UTC) wasn't this discussed already? honestly, do we need to bring it up again?[[User:Sunnyfrost|'Sunny']][[User talk:Sunnyfrost|'frost']] Yess I wish she would have told him It was so much better when they were mates.Shadowshine 19:42, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Shadowshine Bushy tail The citation for her bushy tail says Firestar's quest, page ???. Could someone add what page that's on? --BeautifulOblivion 03:18, May 17, 2010 (UTC) page 509, it says at the very bottom "...Squirrelkit for her fluffy tail, of course". your welcome ;) -[[User:Sunnyfrost|'Sunny']][[User talk:Sunnyfrost|'frost''']] Ravenpaws Path She's seen in A Clan In Need. Should I or someone add that on? Raffyjack123 17:49, June 14, 2010 (UTC) You don't need to ask. Just go ahead and add it.--MoonflightA Star In Her Own Mind... 18:57, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Members How come Leafpool's page list a lot more family members than Squirrelflight's? Shouldn't they be the same?--MoonflightA Star In Her Own Mind... 19:03, June 25, 2010 (UTC)